


Bucky Barnes: Master of escape (And getting caught)

by wolfsdottir13



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Running, Stucky - Freeform, smut :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsdottir13/pseuds/wolfsdottir13
Summary: Fairly long one-shotBucky keeps sneaking out of the Avengers Tower and no one quite knows why.... so Steve decides to follow him on one of the early morning escape attempts, leading to meeting him in an alley way...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the summery is a bit rubbish... sorry :)  
> This is basically just an excuse to write/read Stucky smut.  
> Enjoy

They think its a game to him now. He keeps on doing it and returning with the traditional smirk that Steve assures them is one hundred percent Bucky Barnes.  
Sometimes he escapes through a window, other times from the roof (They haven't worked out how). They have no idea where he goes (they hope it's the same place) or why (They hope it's not going to getting into trouble) but that's all they have; hope. They have nothing else to go on. No one seems to see him leave. They only ever notice he's even gone when JARVIS lets them know that “Sargent Barnes is at it again.”   
Steve's never found him, and they only find him when he's ready to be found. He's escorted back to Stark Tower with his signature grin on his face.   
Steve needed to know why. It was killing him slowly that Bucky wouldn't talk to him about what he did on these escape attempts. Every time Steve tried to approach him with the topic with him, Bucky would just smirk at him and change the subject, normally to something meaningless.   
Steve understood that he needed privacy and space but he needed to understand why Bucky was putting himself in danger.  
But now was not the time. Steve is in a meeting with Stark and Agent Hill, now is not the time to be thinking about-  
“Sargent Barnes has left again, this time threw Captain Roger's window.” JARVIS interrupts Agent Hill. Stark goes to stand up, grumbling about 'idiot super soldiers' but Steve stopped him.   
“Bucky knows his way back, leave it. What were you saying Agent hill?”   
Stark's confused, Steve has never left Bucky to wander before. He's always first to run out the door to go looking for him.   
Bucky returns only an hour later, the same grin still on his face. Natasha approaches him, asking where he went.   
“No where in particular. Nice and open though,” Bucky says and moves to leave. Natasha gets in his way but doesn't touch.   
“Listen to me closely Barnes, you're upsetting Rogers and he's my friend. He's worried about you, that you're trying to get into trouble.” Natasha watches him roll his eyes.   
“Steve has nothing to be worried about.”  
“Then at least tell him where you're going!”   
Barnes snorts and leaves her standing by herself. Why should he tell people where he's going? It doesn't matter.   
But Steve… Steve with his hypnotic blue eyes and need to have his friend back. Bucky sighs as he sits in the corner of his room. Why does Steve have to worry about it so much? It doesn't matter, not as long as he comes back. Bucky's surprised that no one came looking for him this time, but he was glad of it. They'd always caught him as he was coming back to the tower anyway.   
He didn't know how many more times he'd have to go out. Until his thoughts were gathered and under control. Or until Steve caught him, but then it could all stop. All the secrets and running around could end if Steve actually caught up with him for once. He wants to tell Steve, but he doesn't want the others knowing.   
It's hard not telling him. They shared everything before the war. He so badly wanted that back, he so wanted to tell Stevie everything, but this time it had to stay quiet. Bucky doesn't even know if what they had then can even be achieved.  
When Bucky had turned up again, Steve had avoided contact with him, not touching him and flinching when Bucky had taken a step forward. He understood why, but it still hurt. It had gotten easier, they talked and patted shoulders but Bucky craved more. He wanted to be held in Steve's arms, to laugh with him like they used to.  
The door next to his could be heard opening through his own slightly open door, but Bucky didn't hear Steve's pleas to which ever god (He only used to believe in only Him, but Thor had blasted that belief into shards) that Bucky was keeping safe. He hoped his best friend wasn't being a dumb ass and getting into trouble on purpose. Bucky would be doing it accidentally, probably. Steve knows what Bucky used to be like and hopes to Heaven and back he's keeping safe.   
Steve thinks it would be a good idea to follow him the next time he goes out, try and figure out what's going on. Maybe Bucky's struggling with something. What if that's the case? What if Bucky's been caught up in something and needs help getting out? Steve decides that the next time Bucky goes out, Steve's going with him. 

The only other person Bucky knows is awake is Pepper. She's always awake this early, she needs to work on Stark Industries early cause apparently Stark messes up a lot.   
Bucky carefully climbs out of the window from the living room and climbed slowly down the side of the building. His fingers are already hardened from escaping already, but it still hurts only a little bit.   
He takes a few moments to take in the sun rising over the building roof tops before he takes off running. The morning runs aren't really 'escape attempts', he's been doing it since he first got to the Tower. He starts off on a slow jog (A run for most people) through the quiet (for New York on Independence Day. He assumed it was cause every one was still sleeping) on his usual route. He can easily move around the few shoppers and those poor people who still have to work on the bank holiday.   
It's around two street changes later that he hears someone following him. He's angry that he hasn't noticed before now, but he knows that he needs to find out who it is but can't turn round.   
If he takes a left up here, there's a building that is made up of mirrors. He'll be able to see who it is then.   
He keeps his pace; if he slowed then whoever was following would know that Bucky has figured it out. That'll cause them to possible attack him or call for back up. He'd rather have the upper ground.   
The building comes into view. He looks to the side, not turning his head, and uses the mirror to look behind him.   
He sees Steve keeping pace with him behind him, Steve's eyes glued to him.   
He's not sure if he wants to be caught yet. He's not even sure if all his thoughts are collected yet. But Steve is right behind him and there's no sign of the others.   
It's now or never then.   
Bucky ducks into one of the dark alley ways and waits, his heart thundering from the running and nerves. What will happen? What if Steve doesn't get it? What if he doesn't want to get it?   
It doesn't take long for Bucky to hear footsteps at the alley entrance.   
“Bucky?” Steve asks, trying to see his friend. If he can really call him that right now. This feels like the last straw to Steve. He's so tired of worrying, of panicking every time Bucky leaves. He doesn't really even know why he does panic. Bucky is a very capable cyborg who can take care of himself.   
“Damn it, Barnes,” Steve snaps. Bucky steps out of the shadows and looks at Steve. “Why, Bucky?! Why do you do this? I know it ain't for attention, you do other stuff for it, so why?!”   
Bucky chooses his next words carefully. “I remember stuff and running is the best way to deal.”  
“Why not just tell us that?”   
“Would you stop you worrying? Cause I don't think it would. You'd want a planned route, and ETA and what ever other crazy shit you could come up with.”  
Steve can't argue with that. He is irrationally protective of him  
“What even is it you remember Buck? Something bad?”   
Bucky smirks and steps closer, glad that Steve doesn't move away from him.   
“Not bad, not any more.”   
Steve frowns. He's not understanding what Bucky means. “What is it then?”  
“Remember when you got me out of Hydra? Right after the cerium? And all of us spent the night in the woods,” Bucky says as he steps in front of Steve, who's turning red. “And I saw you, up against the tree?” Bucky's voice was pur-like. Steve's breath hitches as Bucky looks up at him.   
“Buck-” Steve licks his lips. “You're saying you've been runnin' round cause ya horny?”   
Bucky snorts. “When ya put it like that,” Bucky closes the gap between them and pushes his lips against Steve's.   
Steve moans, cupping Bucky's face with his hands.   
He thinks this is wrong, Bucky still doesn't remember everything properly, how can Steve can be sure that Bucky wants this?  
Steve moans again as Bucky as he pushes their hips together.   
Bucky pulls back to look up at Steve through his lashes. “I know what ya thinking, I know you ain't sure about me-”  
“Bucky it's not-”  
“This is what I want. Can't ya tell Cap?” Bucky grins and grinds his hips against Steve's. “Trust me, Stevie, trust me.”   
It's not very hard for Steve to do that. He can feel Bucky's lips on him and he snaps. Bucky almost yelps as Steve pushes him up against the wall of the alley and kisses him.   
Bucky wraps his legs around Steve's hips, threading his fingers threw Steve's hair.   
“Bucky… Buck we should go home,”   
“Why?” Bucky kisses Steve's neck.   
“Anyone could see,” Steve hisses back.   
“Just like with the Howling Commandos then?” Bucky laughs. “They were so confused as ta why ya kept putting me onto night watch. Started suspectin, had to tell 'em it was pay back for eighth grade.”  
Steve groans as he remembers the times he and Bucky went at it either in the woods or his quarters, muffling sounds in each others skin so no one would hear them.   
“You remember then,” Bucky drops his legs and pushes Steve against the wall. “You remember how it normally went?” Bucky grins. Steve looks at him. In this moment, he feels it really is Bucky. He used to talk and joke with him a lot before.   
Steve grins, no longer caring that they're in the open, and pulls him closer.   
“Normally started with you on your knees, Sargent.”   
Bucky chuckles. “Yes, sir.”   
Bucky drops to his knees, pulling at Steve's running bottoms.   
It's been 70 years since he last saw Steve's cock, but Bucky swears to God it's still just as mouthwatering. How and, more importantly, why hasn't he done this sooner?  
Steve's cock is half hard in his underwear, a sprinkling of blond hairs leading under the waist band.   
Bucky moans as he tugs Steve's underwear down, and Steve's member breaks free.   
Bucky looks at it, swallowing before looking up at Steve, who's flushed, only a little but it's still good for Bucky to know his effect on Steve.   
He starts kissing Steve's abdoman, kissing over one hip and down the leg.   
“Bucky we have to be quick,” Steve tells him. This isn't how he imagined it, or wanted it to happen. He wanted to take his time, he wanted it to be special. He wanted it to be like it used to be, before the war, but he didn't imagine it would happen in a dark alley with the possibility of someone walking in.   
Steve's eyes widen as Bucky swallows him, the tip hitting the back of Bucky's throat. Bucky doesn't gag; Hydra did a lot of nightmare inducing stuff, so the gag reflex was removed (To make things easier for the clients).   
Steve threads his fingers through Bucky's hair (Pulling his pony tail out in the process) and drops his head against the wall. Bucky's always been good at giving head, but Steve feels like he could come right now.   
Steve pulls away from Bucky and grits his teeth. Bucky looks up at him worriedly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.   
“You OK Stevie?”  
“Fuck, Bucky, 70 years is too long.” Steve tugs at him. Bucky doesn't say anything about it and stands, kissing the blond like he wants.   
Steve flips them and starts on Bucky's pants.   
Bucky keeps kissing him, cupping Steve's face gently. Steve's too occupied with getting Bucky's pants down to really concintrate on the kiss.   
Bucky groans as Steve finally gets his pants off and grinds their erections together.   
They both feel like teenagers again, trying (And succeeding) to be quick.   
Steve grabs Bucky's thighs and the brunet jumps, wrapping his legs around Steve's hips. Steve pushes him back against the wall, pinning him there, and focusing more on the kiss. He curses in his head, remembering that they have nothing to use as lube.   
As if reading his mind, Bucky opens his mouth and takes Steve's hand. He starts sucking on his fingers, his grey eyes never leaving Steve's blue ones. Steve moans and buries his face in Bucky's neck. His hips move with out him knowing, putting blissful pressure on Bucky's own dick.   
He can't take it any more, he needs to feel Bucky. It's so much more that just sex for him. Its a chance to show Bucky all the emotion he's been storing since he lost him.   
Bucky gasps as Steve pushes his finer into him.   
“Steve… Stevie you don't have ta,” Bucky pants.   
Steve frowns, a little confused before he shakes his head. “I want this to be good for you too.” Steve pushes another finger in and starts stretching him.   
Bucky's fingers dig in into Steve's shoulders and he leans in to kiss him again.   
Steve decides that kissing Bucky is better than he remembers. Maybe Bucky's had practice (Something he doesn't dwell on) or maybe he just forgot. But Bucky's tongue plays with his, licks his teeth and gums, and Steve swears there's fireworks.   
He pulls his fingers out and adds a third going back in.   
Bucky muffles his cry by biting Steve's neck. Steve groans, knowing the mark wont last and is disappointed. He wishes they can figure out a way to keep the marks so he can show the world he belongs to Bucky Barnes.   
“Steve...” Bucky groans. “C'mon, Rogers, you said quick.”   
“Bucky-” Steve chokes off as Bucky rocks his hips forward. “Bucky...” Steve moans, dropping his head. Bucky snorts. “You're going to kill me, Buck.”  
“You're killing me by not hurrying up.” Bucky grins as Steve looks at him.   
Steve spits on his hand and coats his already leaking dick with it. Steve looks at Bucky as he pushes himself through the tight ring of muscles.   
Bucky groans loudly and lets his dead drop against the wall. Steve grits his teeth, trying not to think about Bucky's hot tight warmth wrapped around him.   
Bucky runs his hands through Steve's hair, waiting for the blond to pull himself together. It takes a few moments but Bucky doesn't care. It feels so much better than he remembers, the high of the emotions running around his head probably adding to the feeling.   
Slowly, Steve starts to move, slow and deep thrusts. Bucky moans with every thrust, the tip of Steve's cock scraping against his prostate.   
Steve starts moving more quickly and Bucky starts rocking his hips. Bucky's back scrapes against the ruff wall he's sure that he'll have cuts and bruises on his back.   
“Fu-uck Bucky,” Steve grunts out. He moves one hand round to Bucky's flushed member and starts tugging gently, pulling in the way he remember Bucky likes.   
Bucky moans and gasps, gripping Steve's shoulder tightly.   
“Damn it,” Bucky moans. “Steve..” it's like a cry; like asking Steve's permission to let him let go.   
“It's OK, Buck,” Steve manages to choke out. Bucky gasps as he cums over Steve's hand, tightening around Steve's member. Steve thrusts twice more before shooting his load into Bucky.   
It's almost pathetically short bit neither of them care. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders, kissing his neck and resting his head on Steve's left shoulder.   
“I think I lasted longer when we were 15.” Bucky mumbles, kissing his neck again. Steve hums in agreement. “Stevie?”   
“Yeah Bucky?”  
“Happy birthday.” Bucky closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, breathing in Steve. Steve looks at him as best as he can. “You don't need ta look so surprised.”  
“I just..” Steve's smiles in surprise. Bucky lifts his head and Steve kisses him.   
“I got you somethin' too. Back at the Tower though, obviously.” Bucky moans as Steve pulls out and Bucky drops his legs. Steve holds him up for a second, letting Bucky get used to being on his feet before Steve pulls his hoodie off to wipe them both clean.   
“You didn't have to Bucky.” Steve says as he tucks himself back into his pants.   
Bucky leans back against the wall, watching Steve take care of him.   
“Steve… I...” Bucky licks his lips.   
“Bucky, I love you. I don't expect you to say it back, or feel it, but I do. You don't have to get or do anything for me.” Steve cups his face. Bucky rolls his eyes .  
“Punk, it's what you do for the people you love.”   
Steve's breath hitches slightly and Bucky grins. Bucky kisses him.   
“C'mon, I wanna give it ta ya.” Bucky makes himself decent again and tugs at Steve's hand.   
Steve smiles and follows him. It's been over 70 years, but finally, once again, Steve finds himself following Bucky. 

 

Now, whenever Steve's out on a mission without Bucky, no one panics or worries when Bucky's “Escape attempts” start up again, and end when Steve comes home to him.


End file.
